


КАК ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ЗАКОНЧИТЬСЯ ПЕРВЫЙ СЕЗОН (и сериал)

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. Chapter 1

Волна сиреневого тумана опала и он рассеялся.  
  
— Что это было? — Снежка оглянулась — ничего не изменилось. Сторибрук выглядел как обычно не считая того, что, то один, то другой горожанин, с радостным кличем, кидался вновь обретённому родственнику или другу на шею. Можно сказать, что горожане знакомились и обретали родных наново. Бабуля и Руби. С радостными улыбками обняли Белоснежку и Прекрасного. Они все благополучно пережили Проклятие!  
  
— Но почему мы всё ещё здесь? Не в нашем Королевстве? — Лерой озадаченно оглядывался вокруг.  
  
Радостные лица, ликование и одно лицо — странно контрастировало на этом фоне. Лицо Эммы.  
— Дочь! — радостно кинулась к ней Снежка.  
  
Эмма сделала пару шагов назад. Создавалось такое впечатление, что она с трудом сдерживается чтобы не убежать почти в панике.  
— Что с тобой? Мы же твои родители?  
  
— Извините… Мне нужно… — и Эмма, наконец, действительно побежала.  
— Эмма! — закричала Снежка, но Эмма даже не обернулась. — Что с ней такое?  
Снежка оглянулась на Дэвида, но Прекрасный был сам в растерянности.  
— Дай ей время…  
  
Когда Белоснежка и Прекрасный вернулись домой, первое, что они увидели это чемоданы Эммы стоящие у двери.  
— Куда ты, милая?  
Снежка потянулась к дочери, но Эмма просто шарахнулась от рук Мэри Маргарет.  
— Возвращаюсь в гостиницу. Я бы уехала в Бостон сразу, но обязана отработать две недели. Прощайте.  
— Но… — Белоснежка застыла с растеряно разведёнными в стороны руками и открыв рот. Она давно не чувствовала себе такой беспомощной.  
— Я с ней поговорю, — Дэвид выскочил из дома оставив супругу одну, но не успел — жёлтый «жук» уже рванул с места.  
……………………………….  
  
До дежурства оставалось ещё несколько часов и Эмма сидела перед телевизором и рассеяно, бесцельно щёлкала пультом, когда услышала стук в дверь.  
— А, это ты, — Эмма недовольно поморщилась. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Мы должны поговорить, — Дэвид прошёл мимо дочери в комнату. Настроен он был явно очень решительно.  
— Говори.  
— Что происходит?  
— А что происходит? — спокойно осведомилась Эмма. — Я свою программу-минимум выполнила — Проклятие снято. Я тут больше не нужна.  
— Но… — Дэвид был тоже в лёгкой растерянности. — Мы твои родители и…  
Глаза Эммы потемнели. Она криво улыбнулась.  
— Родители? Которые запихнули свою кроху-дочь одну в магический шкаф и отправили чёрт знает куда? Какая-то злая пародия на «Нарнию»… Мне двадцать восемь. Я уже не нуждаюсь в маминой юбке и отеческих советах. Взрослая, самостоятельная женщина. Когда вы были нужны — поговорить с мамой о всяком женском, спросить отцовского совета — вас рядом не было. А сейчас поздно. Перегорело. Я уже давно прекратила поиски корней, родни.  
  
Дэвид пытался найти какие-то точки соприкосновения с этой абсолютно ему незнакомой, молодой женщиной. «Действительно, зачем мы ей нужны?»  
— Мы же твои родители. Мы любим тебя!  
  
Точно таким же тяжёлым взглядом смотрела на проштрафившегося подданного Злая Королева. Прежде чем вырвать ему сердце и раздавить его в прах. И эта ледяная, презрительная усмешка. Если бы Эмма умела метать огненные шары, сейчас один такой полетел бы Прекрасному в голову.  
— Знаешь сколько раз я слышала подобное? «Мы твои родители. Мы любим тебя, Эмма». В самом начале я верила в это. Потом хотела поверить. А в итоге эти слова не вызывали у меня ничего, никакой реакции, кроме презрительной усмешки. Очередная ложь. Очередное обещание, которое не будет сдержано. В очередной раз мои надежды будут разбиты вдребезги. Очередное предательство.  
— Но заключительная битва…  
— Пришлёте Генри. Или известите заказным письмом.  
— Кстати, а Генри?  
— У него есть мать. Регина. А у меня есть моя работа и квартира в Бостоне за которую я должна платить. Извини, я собиралась вздремнуть, а потом перекусить перед дежурством.  
……………………………………………………………….  
  
— Ты уезжаешь.  
— Да.  
— А я?  
— У тебя есть мать. Регина.  
— Ты моя мать!  
Эмма тяжело вздыхает. Смотрит Генри прямо в глаза, не мигая. Ледяным тоном и жёстко.  
— Слушай сюда. Я прекрасно обходилась без тебя все эти годы. Не вспоминала о твоём существовании и поверь, твоё появление на моём пороге, меня совсем не обрадовало. Юридически и морально я тебе никто и звать никак. Если ты опять появишься у меня дома в Бостоне — вызову полицию. Или позвоню Регине. Пусть забирает своего избалованного и эгоистичного сынульку. Ты мне не нужен в Бостоне и вообще в моей жизни.  
— Ты злая, — Генри готов заплакать.  
— Угу. Особенно, когда мне не дают спокойно выпить кофе. А Регина тебя любит. Ты ей дорог. А в моей жизни тебе, пацан, нет места.  
  
Генри сползает со стула и плетётся к выходу. Руби собирается вставить реплику, но перехватывает тяжёлый и злой взгляд Эммы поэтому решает за благо промолчать. Бабуля только укоризненно качает головой, но тоже решает не встревать.  
………………………………………………………………….  
  
— Я не подпишу вашу отставку, мисс Свон.  
— Плевать, через две недели я оставлю значок на вашем столе.  
— Генри…  
— Целиком ваш.  
— Он тебя любит.  
Эмма позволяет себе лёгкую и холодную улыбку.  
— Будете приезжать в гости. Я вам напишу адрес.  
………………………………………………………………….  
  
Эмма выглянула из окна «жука» и шёпотом обратилась то ли к самому городу, то ли к неведомой силе, что привела её, Свон, в Сторибрук, к самой Судьбе.  
— Если ты попробуешь меня остановить — уйду пешком. Волки? Перестреляю к черту сколько смогу.  
Мотор завёлся. У указателя «Вы покидаете Сторибрук» Эмма притормозила — никого. Она беспрепятственно пересекла городскую черту.  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Мэри Маргарет сидела на кровати уставившись в одну точку. Дэвид осторожно тронул жену за плечо.  
— Что с тобой?  
Снежка обернулась. Глаза полны слёз. На её коленях лежало аккуратно сложенное детское розовое одеяльце.  
  
«Та, маленькая новорожденная девочка умерла, точнее была убита, двадцать восемь лет назад. Соболезную, но ничем помочь не могу. Вы молодые и у вас будут ещё дети. Эмма Свон.»


	2. Chapter 2

— Далеко собрались, молодой человек? — тонкие пальцы Голда так сжали плечо, что Генри поморщился. Холодные, почти ледяные, но крепкие словно стальные прутья. — Вы не первый и ещё никому не удалось провести меня. Но сунуться в мою лавку одному и так, что я умудрился вас не заметить… — Голд развернул Генри к себе лицом и с искренним любопытством уставился на него. — Как вы это провернули? Входной дверью вы не воспользовались, дорогуша. И это совершенно точно.  
  
— Я прошёл через заднюю дверь, — с вызовом ответил Генри. Бежать от Голда он не собирался, но тот всё равно не снимал руку с плеча мальчика хотя хватку слегка ослабил.  
  
— Дверь заперта и я ещё не страдаю склерозом, молодой человек, — ухмыляется Голд. — Как вы её открыли?  
  
— Там же две двери, — объясняет Генри («Говорит, что не страдает склерозом, а про вторую дверь забыл?»). — Одна действительно заперта, а у другой, зелёной, даже нет замка. Я взялся за ручку и легко её открыл…  
  
Голд посмотрел на Генри с каким-то странным выражением на лице.  
— Покажите мне эту дверь, молодой человек…  
  
Они вернулись в лавку уже через пару минут. Голд был в таком не свойственном ему, необычном настроении, что Генри едва сдерживался чтобы не спросить, что с ним такое случилось.  
  
— Что с вами такое, мистер Голд?  
  
Голд задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Я должен позвонить Регине…  
  
Генри посмотрел на Тёмного с самым жалобным выражением лица на которое был способен.  
— Может не надо маме…  
  
Голд ухмыльнулся, но как-то неожиданно грустно.  
— Кажется, у меня будет для вас обоих пара новостей. Не знаю как одна новость понравится Регине, но другая определённо придётся по душе тебе.  
………  
  
— У меня даже конфеты припасены. В качестве утешительного приза. И обычно они всегда приходили вдвоём — один пытался отвлечь меня, а другой стянуть какую-нибудь безделушку, ну то, что они принимали за безделушку.  
  
Регина фыркнула в трубку.  
— Думаю, что у нашей Эммы это вызвало бы приступ ностальгических воспоминаний о её воровской юности, но я то причём…  
  
— Генри пришёл один…  
  
Регина была по настоящему встревожена.  
— Он в порядке? Если только…  
  
Голд поторопился успокоить бывшую ученицу.  
— В полном. Чай пьёт. С конфетами, а эти мелкие таращатся на него сквозь витрину и пытаются понять, что происходит…  
Регина хмурится и Голд почти видит это.  
— Я тоже хотела бы понять… Почему ты не отпустишь моего сына просто сейчас, а звонишь мне…  
  
Голд вздыхает.  
— То как он попал в мою лавку… Тебе лучше самой сейчас заглянуть ко мне и я всё покажу и объясню.  
  
Регина вышла из особняка на улицу и направилась в лавку Голда. По дороге она полюбовалась на фонтан — прорвало трубу и Снежка, новый мэр Сторибрука, металась между рабочими во главе с, не до конца протрезвевшим после вчерашнего очередного загула, Лероем и разве что не рвала на себе волосы и почти рычала. Регина злорадно улыбнулась. «Я подожду пока они окончательно не поймут, что из тебя Королева и мэр как из нашего Лероя балерина…»  
  
— Ну и что не так с твоей дверью?  
  
Голд ехидно улыбнулся. И похлопал по стене ладонью — Генри кивнул.  
— Ты её видишь? Зелёная с медной ручкой.  
  
Сам Голд и Генри стояли в проёме задней двери лавки. Генри болел за мать, но той было нечем его утешить.  
— Нет.  
— Ну мам… — Генри с неохотой выдал Голду конфету, тот развернул фантик и звонко захрустел карамелькой.  
  
Голд улыбнулся ещё шире.  
— Раньше её мог видеть только я…  
  
Регина побледнела. Она в шоке переводила взгляд с, хрустящего конфетой, Голда на Генри и обратно.  
— Это то о чём я думаю?  
  
Голд перестал улыбаться и вздохнул.  
— Да. Кровное Заклятие, — Румпель ободряюще улыбнулся Генри. — У меня хорошая для тебя новость, пацан. Мы едем в гости к Эмме в Бостон. И ещё одна новость специально для тебя Регина, но ты уже всё поняла и тебе не нужны дополнительные объяснения, дорогуша… — Голд снова обратился к Генри. — Ты же знаешь адрес Эммы?  
  
— Ну да. Я же был у неё в Бостоне.  
  
— Надеюсь, что она его не сменила. Телефон?  
  
Генри кивнул.  
  
— Вот и отлично. Лавку я оставлю на Белль.  
………….  
Регина молчала почти всю дорогу. Голд был задумчив. Генри морально готовился к встрече с биологической матерью, которая вряд ли будет рада их визиту.  
………………………………………………………………………….  
  
— А это вы…  
— Привет. Что с тобой такое, Свон?  
  
Левая рука на перевязи, длинная царапина на правой щеке, синяки вокруг глаз и разбитый нос уже начали приходить в более менее божеский вид.  
— Меня редко рады видеть, — криво ухмыляется Свон и морщится от боли.  
  
— Мисс Свон! Вы прекрасно выглядите! — Голд просто сияет. — Не дадите ли присесть старику? Эти лестницы… Так утомительно… Вы высоковато устроились.  
  
— Не знала, что Тёмный боится застрять в лифте, — насмешливо фыркает Регина.  
  
— Ну не доверяю я этой современной технике… — Голд уже сидит в кресле. Регина прошла на кухню и с неодобрением смотрит на царящий в ней бардак. Генри робко жмётся к матери и с лёгкой тревогой косится на Эмму.  
  
— Сок в холодильнике. Можешь пить — только проверь — если срок годности ещё не вышел… И что вас всех привело ко мне?  
  
— Один маленький вопрос — как зовут отца Генри? — улыбается во все тридцать два Голд. — И где его можно найти.  
  
— Что вдруг?  
  
Улыбка Голда становится такой широкой, что Эмма начинает всерьёз опасаться, что сейчас верхняя часть головы Тёмного просто откинется назад.  
  
— Твой сынок… Я знаю, что он сын Регины, но родила его ты и это уже не изменить. Это факт. Что бы ты не говорила. Короче, Генри открыл в самом начале потайную дверь, а потом ещё пару шкатулок, так сказать для закрепления успеха и пущей уверенности, что я таки не ошибся. Они, как и потайная задняя дверь в мою лавку, были закрыты посредством Кровного Заклятья.  
  
— Опять магия…  
  
— Она самая. И не кривись так, Свон. Кровное Заклятие это Заклятие, которое позволяет закрыть любой запор или замок, заколдовать любой предмет так, что воспользоваться им сможет только твой кровный родственник, — Голд улыбается, но его взгляд не назовёшь добрым и тёплым. — Только не говори, что отец Генри пожарный и погиб при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Может ты и способна разоблачить ложь в чужих устах, но сама ты лгать не умеешь. На это нужен особый талант.  
  
Эмма вздыхает.  
— Ладно, я не буду говорить, что он боевой лётчик и погиб в Афганистане, когда его вертолёт был подбит. И про пожарного… У меня было столько красивых историй заготовлено заранее… Жаль, — Эмма смотрит на Голда в упор. — Он был вором.  
  
— Имя, сестра, имя! — улыбается Голд.  
  
— Нил Кэссиди. Не припомню, чтобы он любил Джека Керуака. Как сейчас его зовут — не знаю. Может быть он сменил имя.  
  
Голд улыбается так нежно и задумчиво, что Эмму оторопь берёт — такое выражение лица несвойственно Тёмному в каком бы Мире он не находился.  
— Я звал его Бэй… Бэйл… От Бэйлфаер.  
  
Эмма почти падает в кресло. Регина её придерживает.  
— Ты…  
  
Голд разводит руками.  
— Судя по всему я дедушка Генри. А ты, Эмма, в этом магическом дерьме видно очень давно.  
  
— Но я не знаю где его искать! Он просто исчез из моей жизни. Бесследно.  
  
Голд задумчиво прищуривается.  
— У тебя есть хоть что-то от него. Какая-то личная вещь. Фотография бы подошла.  
  
— «Жук». А снимок. Сейчас…  
  
Эмма лезет на шкаф и снимает сверху картонную коробку. Страшно пыльную. Регина брезгливо морщится, но помогает почти однорукой Свон.  
— Вот. Снимались вместе.  
  
Эмма удивлённо смотрит на Голда — у того почти слёзы на глазах. Регина тоже слегка ошарашена — ей тоже ещё не приходилось видеть ТАКОГО Голда.  
— Попробуй использовать свою магию, — говорит Голд Эмме.  
  
— Магию?!  
  
— Прилагается к должности Спасителя, — поясняет Регина. — Идёт в комплекте.  
  
Далее действиями Эммы руководят два мага — Регина и Тёмный.  
  
— Магия это эмоциональное действие, — говорит Голд. — Сосредоточься на желании найти Нила. Полностью на нём. Забудь обо всём — о его предательстве, своей обиде. Сосредоточься на только одном желании — найти его.  
  
Эмма кладёт ладонь на фотографию и закрывает глаза. Дальнейшее напоминает сон наяву — она видит улицу, Нила…  
— Нью Йорк…  
— Название улицы, — тихо шепчет Голд.  
  
Дом, улица, номер квартиры… Эмма диктует, Регина быстро строчит в блокноте. Генри, про которого все забыли, застыл на диване зайчиком. Тёмный, Голд, Румпельштильцхен его, Генри, дедушка?! Голова кругом, а теперь ещё и на его глазах творится настоящая магия…  
………………………………………………………….  
  
— Ну здравствуй, сынок, — широко улыбается Голд.  
  
Нил разворачивается, почти в панике, к входной двери и почти лоб в лоб сталкивается с молодой женщиной, которая смотрит на него с холодной улыбкой.  
— Эмма?!  
— Ты знал кто я?  
  
— В самом начале нет. Потом узнал. От Пиноккио. Он и заставил меня тебя бросить одну. Прости.  
  
Ещё одна женщина. Брезгливо морщится оглядываясь — стать и манеры подходят больше для королевского дворца. Просто английская королева на огонёк заглянула. И маленький мальчик, который разглядывает Нила с любопытством.  
— Ну привет, папочка.  
……………………………….  
— Генри мой сын?!  
  
Эмма только презрительно кривится.  
— Ты ему никто. Захочет ли он с тобой общаться — ему самому решать. И Регине. Его матери.  
……………………………………………………………….  
  
— Так ты теперь шериф, Дэвид?  
— Да. Меня выбрали единогласно, а Снежка теперь наш мэр.  
Эмма ухмыляется.  
— Оно и видно. То то в городе такой бардак. Я всё равно на больничном и поэтому поживу тут пару дней. В гостинице у Бабули.  
— Живи…  
Эмма благодарна Дэвиду, что Нолан не требует от неё называть его папой. Они выглядят как сверстники. Ровесники, а она очень часто чувствует себя даже старшей. Сестрой.  
………………………………………………………………….  
— Почему ты до сих пор не зашла в гости?  
— Зачем? — Эмма в упор смотрит на Снежку.  
— Ты больше общаешься с Региной. И в лавке у Голда бываешь часто.  
— Ты же знаешь — Нил оказался Бэйлфаером, отпрыском Голда. У Бэйла с отцом те ещё отношения, а теперь ещё вдруг выяснилось, что Бэйл отец, а Голд дедушка Генри… Бэйл пытается как-то наладить отношения с сыном…  
— Я его очень хорошо понимаю… — говорит Снежка со вздохом.  
— Он не запихивал сына в шкаф. И Регина с Тёмным не притворялись положительными героями. Бэйла извиняет, что он не знал о моей беременности. Так что не надо тут разыгрывать жертву обстоятельств и смотреть на меня несчастными щенячьими глазами.  
— А какими мне на тебя смотреть?  
  
— Та Эмма, крошечный младенец, умерла и пора её похоронить и жить дальше. Могу только выразить тебе искренние соболезнования. И дать маленький совет — вернись в школу, мэр из тебя… Кресло мэра тебе не по размеру, слишком велико. Ты как маленькая девочка, что с трудом ковыляет в маминых туфлях, рискуя упасть и разбить себе нос. Думаю, что и корона тоже. Великовата. Школьная учительница твой потолок. Я никогда не любила монархию — на троне сидит круглый болван, а тот кто мог бы стать лучшим Королем в истории пасёт овец у стен королевского замка…  
  
Снежка улыбается.  
— Дэвид пас овец…  
  
Эмма презрительно фыркает на это.  
— Если бы не нелепая смерть брата Дэвид так бы и пас своих овечек и был бы счастлив этим. Он стал Принцем совершенно случайно и быстро лишился трона. Быть шерифом маленького городка его судьба. Кажется Проклятие просто воздало всем по справедливости, дала вам то, чего вы заслуживаете.  
…………………………………………………………………  
  
— Я заберу свою картину… — Снежка робко смотрит в спину Регине. Миллс хмурая как осенний день, разгребает кучу бумаг, что громоздится на столе. Снежка помнит какой идеальный порядок царил на этом столе, когда она только вошла в этот кабинет и краснеет.  
— Забирай, — Регина даже не оборачивается.  
— Прости меня…  
Регина, наконец, отрывается от бумаг и сердито смотрит на Снежку.  
— За что? За то, что превратила город почти в руины за каких-то полгода? За то, что мне теперь сидеть и распутывать, разгребать и приводить в порядок дела сутками?  
  
Снежка становится почти малиновой от смущения.  
— За это. И за Дэниэла…  
— Что вдруг вспомнила о своём глупом предательстве? Совесть мучает?  
— Знаешь, как мне стыдно… За ту глупую, эгоистичную десятилетнюю девочку… Я любила тебя и не хотела потерять.  
  
Регина смотрит на Снежку с иронией.  
— Кора тоже говорила мне о том, что любит меня. И с этими словами на устах убила моего возлюбленного…  
  
Снежка грустно улыбается.  
— Думаешь Кора дала бы тебе долго погулять на свободе? Твоя матушка всё равно бы вас нашла и всё уничтожила на корню. Все твои надежды, сломала бы тебе жизнь.  
— Знаю. Но мне было больно не только из-за этого, не только из-за Дэниэла. Я любила тебя и ты меня предала. Два любимых, дорогих мне человека предали меня.  
  
Снежка подходит к Регине и обнимает её.  
— Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня?  
Регина оборачивается к Снежке и тоже обнимает её.  
— Может быть мне только это и было нужно? Чтобы ты попросила у меня прощения? А ты, глупая, не понимала, что происходит и радовалась, что я выхожу замуж за твоего отца…  
  
Снежка улыбается.  
— Я только потом узнала, какое он чудовище… Что крови на нём не меньше чем на нас обеих вместе, а мы пролили её немало…  
  
Регина кривит губы в горькой усмешке.  
— А думаешь почему Кора выбрала именно его? Таким, по её твёрдому убеждению, должен быть настоящий король — жестокий, безжалостный, карающий огнём и мечом…  
  
Миллс смотрит в эти родные глаза и вспоминает как она и Снежка были дружны, как её маленькая подруга прибегала к ней, Регине, за утешением и советом. И как Снежка была наивна, как не замечала, что за человек её отец. Не видела грубости, грязи, жестокости… Как можно было быть такой слепой?!  
  
Снежка обнимает своего старого друга-недруга за шею и целует в губы. Обе не замечают как открывается дверь в кабинет, не слышат как замирает от шока дыхание вошедшего и как захлопывается дверь, шаги, что торопливо удаляются по коридору.  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
— Что тебе, Регина? Я собиралась ложиться спать.  
— Не можешь побыть немного шерифом? На один вечер. Гражданский арест.  
— Что такое?  
  
Эмма недоумённо хмурится. Регина какая-то странная… Смущённая, в глаза не смотрит.  
— Дэвид. Буянит круче Лероя в его лучшие годы. Пьян до изумления.  
  
Свон пожимает плечами и, поморщившись, натягивает куртку. Плечо слегка ноет.  
………………………………………………………  
Дэвид садится на койку в камере и утыкается взглядом в стену.  
— Что случилось, шериф?  
— Она… Мэри Маргарет…  
— Снежка? Что она натворила?  
— Я всегда чувствовал это. Она не хотела убивать Злую Королеву, всё время просила дать той второй шанс, и ещё, и ещё… И Королева — сколько раз она могла убить Снежку, но…. Что-то её останавливало.  
  
Эмма настороженно смотрит на Дэвида.  
— Что такое с ними?  
— Они теперь вместе… Ну понятно — Королева и Принцесса, а я кто? Принц на подмену, пастух… Лучше бы я так и оставался со своими овцами…  
  
Эмму ждала бессонная ночь…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
На белом камне Лероем было вырезано «Эмма Чарминг-Нолан. От скорбящих родных». Самые странные похороны. Без покойника. Снежка под руку с Региной. Эмма. Дэвид чуть в отдалении, стоит и ждёт пока пока бывшая жена и её… «девушка» уйдут с остальными.  
  
— Речи будут? — Эмма оглядывается на небольшую группку собравшихся. — Нет? Покойся с миром, девочка.  
Эмма кладёт скромный букетик. Снежка, Регина. Когда все уходят, хмурый Дэвид прислоняет к камню свой маленький веночек из ромашек.  
…………………………………………………….  
— Ты переезжаешь?  
— В особняк. К супруге.  
— Вы ещё не женаты. И как Дэвид?  
— В этом мире наш брак официально не оформлен. Свадьба будет осенью. Тебя ждать?  
— Если не будет срочных дел.


	3. Chapter 3

Было ещё не очень поздно и Дэвид решился.  
— А, это ты… Ну входи, — на носу у Эммы очки для чтения, она недовольно хмурится, но не прогоняет сразу бывшего шерифа.  
  
— Привет. Как ты?  
  
— В порядке. Что ты хотел?  
  
— У меня завтра собеседование насчёт работы и…  
  
Эмма ухмыляется.  
— Так пить хочется, что переночевать негде? Одно условие — не нудить на тему наших родственных связей, а то сразу выставлю.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Входи.  
  
Дэвид бросает рюкзак в угол, а Эмма возвращается к ноутбуку.  
— Над чем работаешь?  
  
Эмма даже не оборачивается.  
— Подыскиваю новое жильё. Вы все что-то зачастили ко мне… Жалко, конечно. Эта квартира моё первое настоящее жильё, мой первый дом, только мой.  
  
— Не стоит. В конце концов ты можешь просто не открывать дверь…  
  
Эмма хмыкает с иронией.  
— А тебя что привело в Бостон?  
  
Дэвид вздыхает. Эмма оставила на время свои поиски и теперь они сидят на кухне. Она ставит перед Ноланом чашку с чаем и корзинку с печеньем.  
— Кэтрин же уехала в Бостон.  
  
— Надеешься возобновить отношения? Вы снова встречаетесь?  
  
Дэвид качает головой.  
— Нет. Я разговаривал с ней недавно и она обещала помочь с работой. По старой дружбе.  
  
Дэвид уходит утром. Никаких объятий на прощание, никаких поцелуев в щёчку.  
— Удачи, Дэвид. Звони. Пока.  
  
Нолан горбится и даже не спрашивает, когда он услышит как Эмма называет его отцом. Его время ушло. Он догадывается, что сказала бы Эмма в ответ — «Знаешь сколько просило меня за эти годы называть себя папой, папочкой, папулей? И сколько было среди них законченных мерзавцев?». Дэвид не говорит Эмме, сколько бессонных ночей он провёл, представляя какая была бы у них жизнь останься Эмма с ними? Как они могли поверить Тёмному у которого на два слова правды десять лжи?!  
  
…Эмма завершила свои дела, когда это случилось. Её чуть не занесло на дороге, внезапно заныла голова и страшно захотелось кофе. Эмма вздохнула: «И кто меня сглазил?» Маленькое кафе.  
— Кофе. И таблетки от головной боли.  
  
Официантка ставит на стол картонный стакан и у Эммы холодеет спина. Родинка в виде звёздочки на запястье. Лилит? На бэйджике имя — «Старла». Эмма допивает свой кофе. Руки немного дрожат. Лилит-Старла вышла покурить.  
  
— Лилит?  
  
Девушка смотрит в лицо Эмме напряжённо, с тревогой.  
— Откуда?  
  
— Родинка. Ты мне её сама показывала. В Миннесоте.  
  
— Эмма?  
  
Эмма помнит как они расстались, их последнюю ссору и, конечно, не ждёт, что бывшая подруга кинется к ней, Эмме, на шею. Но всё равно — этот взгляд…  
— У меня смена заканчивается через два часа. Если хочешь — подожди. Поедем ко мне, поболтаем.  
  
— Ладно. Я съезжу в супермаркет, куплю чего-нибудь.  
  
Её жизнь в Сторибруке кажется Эмме коротким эпизодом, странным приключением, нелепым сном, который приснился в жаркий и душный летний день и после которого голова гудит как колокол. Но Эмма почему-то не хочет рассказывать о случившемся Лилит.  
— Ты нашла родителей? — Лилит смотрит Эмме в глаза и та не отводит взгляд, говорит как можно беспечней.  
  
— Нет. Да и не нуждаюсь больше в маминой юбке… Сама уже взрослая женщина. Самостоятельная.  
  
Лилит извиняется и выходит, а Эмма устраивает себе (с разрешения хозяйки) маленькую экскурсию по небольшой квартирке Лилит. Но в этой комнате… Эмма застывает столбом — карта. Сторибрук обозначен кружком. Её собственная, Эммы, фотография. Белоснежка, Прекрасный Принц. Эмма слышит шаги за спиной и оборачивается. Равнодушная улыбка на губах.  
— Я не знала, что ты так любишь сказки, Лилит.  
  
Бывшая подруга смотрит на Эмму с кривой усмешкой.  
— Что-что, а лгать ты никогда не умела, Эмма.  
  
— Как ты связана со Сторибруком?  
  
Они опять садятся за стол. Эмма разглядывает Лилит с любопытством. Сестра? Дочь Регины? Ведьма? Колдунья?  
— Он меня к себе не пускает, — Лилит делает большой глоток из бутылки. — Обязательно что-то случается, когда я только думаю в него попасть. А ты в нём была.  
  
— Была. Но не собираюсь возвращаться.  
  
— Ты же врёшь. Ты их нашла. Родителей.  
  
— Да. Но как я и сказала — я не нуждаюсь в них. У Мэри Маргарет скоро свадьба.  
  
— С Принцем?  
  
Эмма ухмыляется и делает хороший глоток пива.  
— Нет. Не поверишь. Со Злой Королевой. С Региной Миллс.  
  
Лилит удивлённо поднимает брови.  
— Даже так? Они же были смертельными врагами?  
  
Свон пожимает плечами.  
— Милые бранятся только тешатся. Принц уехал в Бостон. Заглядывал ко мне.  
  
Лилит делает ещё глоток.  
— Я хочу найти свою мать.  
  
— Кто она?  
  
— Малефисент.  
  
Эмма мрачнеет.  
— С этим возникнут сложности…  
  
— Какие?  
  
— Я её убила.  
  
Лилит смотрит на Эмму круглыми глазами.  
— Это всё Тёмный. Развёл нас всех как лохов. Использовал твою мать как охранника для артефакта. Я хотела спасти Генри и была готова на всё… Прости…  
  
— Кто такой Генри?  
  
— Мой сын. Но это долгая история…  
  
— А я и не тороплюсь.  
  
История оказывается не очень долгой. Эмма внимательно смотрит Лилит в глаза.  
— Что у тебя за зуб на моих родителей?  
  
Лилит ухмыляется.  
— Это связано с тобой…  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Уже стемнело. Эмма и Лилит обе стоят у окна. Эмма делает глоток из бутылки.  
— То есть они использовали тебя чтобы избавить меня от Тьмы, а потом столкнули в портал?  
  
Лилит кивает.  
— Неплохо, а? Для положительных героев. Тебя в шкаф, меня в портал… — голос Лилит становится холодным и жёстким. — Ты сможешь немного искупить свою вину, когда доставишь меня в Сторибрук.  
……………………………………………………  
  
Эмма смогла выдохнуть с облегчением, когда они оставили позади себя указатель «Вы въезжаете в Сторибрук» и с Лилит, «жуком», Эммой не произошло ничего фатального. Ещё через какое-то время они уже въезжали в город. Горожане не забыли кому принадлежит маленький и юркий автомобильчик и Эмма видела как застывали знакомые и смутно знакомые люди, как провожали любопытными взглядами их автомобиль.  
— Куда теперь? — Лилит отвечает не сразу. Она всю дорогу молчала да и у Эммы не было никакого желания болтать.  
  
— Ты говорила про то кафе "У Бабушки". Где собираются все. Центр общественной жизни так сказать.  
  
Эмма подъезжает к кафе. Звенит колокольчик над входом. Они входят. Лерой ещё не успел присоединиться к Чихуну, который оглушительно чихает, и Весельчаку. Эмма смотрит на гнома с весёлой злостью.  
— Жалко. Видно сюрприза не вышло…  
  
Мэри Маргарет просто таки в счастливых слезах.  
— Ты вернулась!  
  
Эмма улыбается крокодильей улыбкой, — И не одна. — Она обнимает Лилит за плечи. — Это у нас Лилит Пейдж. Она дочь Малефисент.  
  
Регина смотрит на Лилит круглыми глазами.  
— У Малефисент была дочь?!  
  
Эмма даже фыркает.  
— Почему была? Она есть. Вот она. Привезла. Лилит хочет увидеть где погибла её мать и поглядеть в глаза тем, кто сломал ей жизнь. Я про тебя, Мэри Маргарет. А потом мы навестим Тёмного…  
  
— Я уже здесь, дорогуша, — Голд скалится и ситуация его скорее веселит. — Но Малефисент не умерла. Не совсем. Это магия. И чтобы увидеть нашу дорогую старую подругу требуется очень немного — кровь.  
  
— Чья? — у Регины и Лилит выходит хором.  
  
— Её самых больших врагов. Но немного. Не беспокойтесь. А это у нас Белоснежка и Прекрасный. Главные враги ведьмы.  
  
— Я только за вещами… — Дэвид недоумённо оглядывается — все смотрят на него. — Заехал… Что такое?  
  
Мэри Маргарет пожимает плечами.  
— У нас тут возникло небольшое дельце, дорогой. Побудешь донором? Требуется немного твоей крови.  
………………………………….  
Эмма даже удивлённо приподнимает бровь — Дэвид поморщился, а у Мэри Маргарет и мускул на лице не дрогнул. Вихрь из праха. Лилит стоит распахнув рот. Невысокая женщина, светлые волосы, старинное платье, посох.  
— Привет, Малефисент, — Эмма подводит к ведьме Лилит. — Это твоя дочь.  
  
Малефисент оглядывается и злыми глазами смотрит на Белоснежку и Принца. Регина решительно выходит вперёд и закрывает собой Мэри Маргарет.  
— Эй! Не трогай мою невесту!  
  
Малефисент сильнейшим образом ошарашена.  
— Кого?!  
  
— Мою невесту.  
  
Малефисент начинает ржать. Потом трёт себе лоб.  
— Мне надо выпить…  
……………………………………………….  
Регина с интересом разглядывает бывшую падчерицу и невесту.  
— И это у нас герои…  
  
Мэри Маргарет пожимает плечами.  
— Историю интерпретирует в свою пользу победитель. Он весь такая вся из себя жертва, кругом злобные враги и он вынужден был убивать, лгать, обманывать, злоупотреблять доверием, совершать подлости и всё ради того чтобы выжить, бедняжка.  
  
— Не зря вас Дерево отвергло. Не только из-за Эммы. Вы сами не очень… светлые, — Малефисент тоже разглядывает Мэри Маргарет с любопытством.  
  
— Ну да. Всё гораздо сложнее — нет ни абсолютно белых и чистых и абсолютно тёмных. В нас во всех много чего намешано.  
  
— Мы будем мстить? — Лилит смотрит на мать и ждёт ответа.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Малефисент дочери. — Мы будем жить дальше. Месть привязывает к прошлому и не даёт двигаться вперёд. Лучшая месть — это то, что мы выжили несмотря ни на что. И Эмма сумела исправить то, что натворили её родители.  
  
— И ты мне задолжала, Лилит, — говорит Эмма. — За все те гадости, что сама мне сделала. Я потеряла из-за тебя шанс обрести нормальную семью.  
  
— Тьма во мне — твоя, — фыркает Лилит.  
  
— Во мне её достаточно осталось…  
  
— Ты останешься на свадьбу? — робко спрашивает Мэри Маргарет.  
  
Эмма вздыхает.  
— Мне придётся переехать… За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, мамочка. И не называй меня Спасителем. Лучше нянькой. И не лги мне и не лицемерь. Я это ненавижу.  
  
— Не буду. Но нам придётся наново познакомиться.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Как-то ты легко простила… — Лилит смотрит Эмме в глаза.  
  
— У меня было время подумать. Других родителей у меня нет и не будет. И мне надоело быть одной. А тут вроде как мой мир.  
  
— Теперь осталось понять кто ты теперь мне, — говорит, молчавший до сих пор, Генри.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Ты мне биологическая мать, но юридически моя мать Регина. Она и Мэри Маргарет вступают в брак. Ты мне вроде как получается и мать и сводная сестра.  
  
Эмма с иронией смотрит на малыша.  
— Вдобавок ты Регине приёмный правнук, а я приёмная внучка. Мэри Маргарет будет супругой и она же вроде как падчерица… И тебе Снежка и мачеха и бабушка в одном флаконе. Мне просто необходимо выпить…  
  
Лилит ржёт в голос. Малефисент с улыбкой качает головой. Регина только руками разводит — такие вот у нас дела…


	4. Chapter 4

Лилит сделала большой глоток пива прямо из горлышка. С тех пор как Эмма вернулась к исполнению обязанностей шерифа в Сторибруке они потихоньку начали восстанавливать прерванные когда-то отношения. Лилит в Сторибруке вернулась к своей прежней работе — устроилась официанткой в кафе к бабуле Лукас и та была только довольна своей новой помощницей. По вечерам сторибрукцы с опаской поглядывали вверх — Малефисент тренировала вновь обретённую дочь драконоплаванию.  
  
— Ты вернулась в Сторибрук и работаешь на прежнем месте. Общаешься с матерью и её… невестой. С сыном. Ты чего-то не договариваешь, Свон…  
  
Эмма сделала огромный глоток — причём виски.  
— Мне сделали предложение от которого я не могла отказаться.  
…  
  
— Свон! Я так рад, что ты вернулась в город!  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Ты не могла бы нам помочь?  
…  
  
— Да я её не видела со вчерашнего дня! Да, мы немного поссорились! Но вы понимаете — у неё такое заболевание… Она должна принимать лекарства каждый день и…  
  
Эмма внимательно смотрела на женщину, которая комкала в пальцах платок. Не врёт, но чего-то не договаривает…  
  
— Из-за чего вы поссорились?  
  
Женщина как-то сразу поникла на своём стуле.  
— Она не так давно узнала, что мы её удочерили… Переходный возраст…  
  
— Понятно… — вздохнула Эмма. — У вас есть её фотография?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Эмма взяла снимок и почти сразу вспомнила как искала Нила. А что если? Эмма положила снимок на стол, прижала пальцы к изображению девочки, сосредоточилась, закрыла глаза…  
  
— Что вы делаете, мисс Свон?!  
  
Женский голос доносился глухо, словно издалека. Подвал, железные прутья клетки, человек с ножом… Он стал старше, обрюзг, но Эмма сразу его узнала. Сжала от ярости зубы. Если бы она только могла оказаться сейчас там… Женщина сидела округлив глаза от шока — мисс Эмма Свон просто исчезла. Фотография соскользнула со стола на пол.  
  
Эмма не могла похвастаться таким же острым обонянием как у Руби или бабули Лукас, но, даже ещё не открыв глаз, поняла — это уже не кабинет в участке.  
— Эмма, ты вернулась домой!  
  
Эмма открыла глаза.  
— Ник. Давно не виделись. Не важно выглядишь, «папочка».  
  
— Сколько времени прошло… — приветливо улыбнулся Ник, но кухонный нож из руки не выпустил. — Я о тебе часто вспоминал, моя девочка…  
  
— Может отпустишь Кэйти — её мама ждёт. И ножик спрячешь, а мы посидим наверху, спокойно поболтаем, а?  
  
Ник поджал губы и только покачал головой.  
— К сожалению, не могу. Прости, но ты мне мешаешь.  
  
Один удар пришёлся в бок, но толстая кожа куртки защитила, второй прошёл по касательной. Эмму зашипела сквозь зубы от ярости и боли. «Я эту футболку только вчера купила, ублюдок!» Ник сделал третий замах… Эмма выбросила руку вперёд. Неведомо откуда взявшаяся сила ударила старого маньяка в грудь и отбросила к стене. Ник сполз грудой… льда вниз. Эмма в шоке посмотрела на собственную руку — ладонь была покрыта тонким налётом инея, закружились снежинки. Лёд таял необыкновенно быстро и вскоре ЭТО мало походило на человеческое тело. Скорее на снеговика, которого с какой-то неясной целью приволокли в подвал и свалили у стены.  
  
— Кэйти…  
  
— Ты ранена.  
  
— Плевать. Немного оцарапал, гавнюк. Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он тебе ничего не сделал?  
  
— Не успел. Ты вовремя…  
  
— Твоя мать волнуется.  
  
— Она мне не мать.  
  
Эмма поморщилась. Знакомо. Даже слишком.  
— Ты её не видела… Её там поят успокоительным. Тебе сколько лет?  
  
— Пятнадцать.  
  
— И с какого возраста ты с этой семьёй?  
  
— С младенчества.  
  
— А я к своим пятнадцати сменила несколько приютов и приёмных семей. Ник был очередным моим папашей… — Эмма оглянулась на груду льда, который стремительно таял. — Мне удалось сбежать от него, когда он только начал ко мне подкатывать… Тут больше никого нет? Других девочек?  
  
— Нет. Не знаю.  
  
— Ладно. Ребята разберутся.  
  
Эмма набрала номер, — Я её нашла. Где мы? — Эмма сверилась с навигатором и назвала адрес. Приличный вроде район. Дома не из дешёвых.  
  
Минут через десять дверь в подвал была выбита, а Эмма вывела Кэйти наверх. Уютная гостиная, работал телевизор, на журнальном столике стояла бутылка пива… Эмма с трудом подавила приступ тошноты. Потом Свон осматривал врач. Эмма вышла из дома — ей остро потребовалось глотнуть свежего воздуха.  
— Люси?  
Это не могла быть Люси. Она пропала очень давно. И выглядела не старше того возраста, когда исчезла. И полупрозрачной. Люси молча продемонстрировала Эмме четыре пальца и повела рукой над аккуратно подстриженным газоном. Эмма сглотнула.  
— Что с тобой, Свон? Позвать врача?  
  
— Проверьте вокруг дома. Задний двор. Кэйти могла быть не первой…  
………….  
  
— С тобой хотят поговорить ребята из ФБР.  
  
Эмма вздохнула. Бок немного ныл. Настроение было отнюдь не радужным.  
  
Молчаливый мужчина и женщина. «Скайли и Малдер?» Эмма оказалась недалека от истины.  
— Присаживайтесь, мисс Свон.  
  
Эмма осторожно опустилась на предложенный стул и слегка скривилась — рана беспокоила не сильно, а вот похмелье — вчера на Эмму нахлынули не самые приятные воспоминания и заснуть удалось только после ударной дозы виски…  
  
Люси и Эмма были чем-то похожи — часто меняли семьи и приюты, побеги. Поэтому на исчезновение Люси особого внимания не обратили бы — но все её вещи остались в приюте. Её искали, но безуспешно. И вот… Женщина словно услышала мысли Эммы.  
  
— Нашли несколько захоронений.Пять человек. Пытаемся хоть что-то узнать о них. Вы ничего не можете нам пояснить, мисс Свон? Это же вы предложили проверить вокруг дома. Вы знали или догадывались?  
  
— Интуиция.  
  
Женщина улыбнулась. Но как-то странно и склонила голову набок. Уставилась Эмме глаза в глаза. Колючий какой-то взгляд. Даже озноб по спине прошёл.  
— А если правду?  
— Вы мне всё равно не поверите.  
— Проверьте меня.  
— Я увидела призрак Люси. Она показала мне четыре пальца. Я поняла, что там, в земле, по меньшей мере, пятеро.  
  
Женщина совершенно невозмутимо кивнула.  
— Так я и подозревала.  
Она посмотрела на своего спутника и ехидно прищурилась.  
— Ты проиграл мне утренний кофе. Целую неделю будешь покупать мне большой стакан капуччино в нашем кафетерии.  
Мужчина что-то недовольно проворчал себе под нос.  
……….  
— А потом мне и сделали предложение от которого я не смогла отказаться… — вздохнула Эмма.  
— Какое?  
— Присматривать за вами. Чтобы вы чего не натворили. Отвечать за этот кусок земли. За Сторибрук. Быть Спасителем. Иначе…  
……………………  
— То есть как это Сторибрук инородное тело?!  
— Двадцать восемь лет назад его здесь не было. В этом мире. Он как песчинка попавшая внутрь раковины моллюска. Жемчужина, как бы она не была прекрасна, плод страшной боли. Сторибрук кусочек пространства иного мира. Наш мир принял его и терпит, но… Он просто избавится от него в случае чего. Или выстроит защиту. Изолирует. Как моллюск вокруг песчинки. Это твоя работа, Спаситель — следить за тем чтобы Сторибрук не стал помехой, а кто-то из его жителей угрозой.  
— Я на это не подписывалась.  
— Если вы исчезнете из этого мира Генри останется тут совсем один. Он принадлежит нашему миру — в отличии от вас всех. У тебя нет выбора, Свон. Собственно как у всех живущих. Мы мало, что можем самостоятельно выбирать… Но тебе можно позавидовать — ты знаешь в чём твой смысл жизни. Поддерживать равновесие этого маленького кусочка чужого мира чтобы он не сильно беспокоил наш. Магии наших миров сильно отличаются и та магия, что творится внутри Сторибрука не должна выплёскиваться за его границы, беспокоить наш мир.  
……………………………………  
— Вообщем, я теперь вроде магической полиции. Сторибрук и этот мир заключили нечто вроде негласного соглашения о невмешательстве в дела друг друга. Соблюдение суверенитета и границ.  
— То есть на тебя повесили ещё и обязанности присматривать за магией, что творится здесь?  
— Угу. По поддержанию магического порядка. Мало мне загулов Лероя…


End file.
